


I'm Gonna Be(Yours)

by lesgledemeaux



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Apologizes 10000 times for writing fanon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Especially Grantaire, Fluff, Gen, Grantaire can play the banjo, I Don't Even Know, I don't know, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, They're all dorks, don't kick me out of the fandom i swear i can do better, i don't even ship e/R what happened, i guess?, this is so OOC i'm sorry, this is the worst thing i have ever written i don't even know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesgledemeaux/pseuds/lesgledemeaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr post by user occamsphaser: I just want a fic where Grantaire and Enjolras get into a fight and Grantaire takes it upon himself to serenade Enjolras to try and resolve it, but it’s Grantaire so instead of some gorgeous, romantic midnight serenade he just kind of ambushes Enjolras on the way to his Ethics class playing “I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles)” on a banjo with Courfeyrac as his backup singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Be(Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos and mistakes, as I wrote this at around 1:30am and did not re-read it. Don't ask about the title okay I don't even know and I just needed something so I could post it. You're more than welcome to come say hi to me/give me prompts on tumblr(url is lesgledemeaux)!

_From: Courfeyrac, received 11:14am_

_Will be there in 2 minutes_

_To: Courfeyrac, sent 11:15am_

_K hurry up_

_From: Courfeyrac, received 11:16am_

_Don’t move I see you_

 

Courfeyrac ran to Grantaire, located on a bench under a tree that was in-between Enjolras’ two classes. There was a large black case at his feet and he looked as if he had almost tried to clean up- his deep black hair was actually brushed and didn’t look like a rat’s nest like usual, and he was wearing a black button-down shirt and dark green jeans. He jumped up and grinned widely at Courfeyrac. “You ready, R?” Courfeyrac asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” Grantaire said. He turned and put the black case on the bench, opened it, and pulled out a clean white banjo. Courfeyrac straightened his bowtie. Grantaire already had his banjo ready and was searching the stream of students shuffling towards their classes for a familiar mane of golden curls.

“There he is!” Courfeyrac said excitedly, as he pointed towards the liberal arts building. Grantaire followed quickly, grinning widely. He caught up to Enjolras before Courfeyrac.

“Hey, Enjolras!” He called loudly. The blonde turned around, looking annoyed at first and then confused when he took in the sight.

“What do you two want? I don’t want to be late for Ethics again because of you...” Enjolras said, his face scrunched up in disgust at the thought of being late to one of his favorite classes.

“Remember that stupid argument we had at the last meeting? Well, I wanted to apologize for that.” Grantaire said with a soft tone, glanced at Courfeyrac, then began to play his banjo in a short, even way. Enjolras looked horrified as soon as Grantaire began to sing, and he recognized the song. Did Grantaire _really_ think this song was suitable for an apology? Courfeyrac soon joined in to sing the harmony with Grantaire, and they surprisingly didn’t sound too bad. Or at least not to Enjolras, who's face was bright red by the time they were singing the chorus. He tried to continue walking to his ethics class and pretend nothing happened but Courfeyrac and Grantaire followed him and continued singing. By the time Enjolras reached the building, they were finishing up the song. Grantaire stopped playing and handed his banjo to Courfeyrac, who set it on the ground and was beaming excitedly at Enjolras.

“Are you still mad at me for our argument or did that make up for it?” Grantaire asked coyly, invading Enjolras’ personal space.

“I can’t just _forgive_ you for saying that! I knew you had horrible opinions but I will not let you simply insult our cause and beliefs like that!” Enjolras scoffed. Les Amis were all Grantaire’s friends as well, why would he go off and say they’re all going to get themselves killed trying to right all the wrongs of the government?

“Well, what’s it going to take to get you to forgive me?” Grantaire said, leaning in a bit closer to Enjolras’ face. Enjolras glared and was about to start explaining why Grantaire was wrong when Courfeyrac, who was watching from a few feet away, swooped in and grabbed the backs of both Enjolras’ and Grantaire’s heads.

“For God’s sake, just kiss already!” He groaned loudly as he pushed their faces together. Enjolras’ eyes were wide with surprise, as were Grantaire’s, as their lips came together. Courfeyrac let go but neither Enjolras nor Grantaire moved- both were trying to figure out how the other was going to react. Finally Grantaire wound his hand into Enjolras’ curls and deepened the kiss with an exasperated sigh. Enjolras closed his eyes and followed Grantaire’s movements until Courfeyrac coughed awkwardly, looking at his phone. They broke apart.

“Well...that went better than I expected.” Courfeyrac said as he began typing away furiously.

“What’d you even do that for?” Enjolras asked in an attempted annoyed tone.

“I have a bet with Bossuet and Combeferre that you two would kiss by the end of the month and I really don’t want to lose to either of them...” Courfeyrac said sheepishly as he continued typing on his phone.

“ _Combeferre?!_ ” Enjolras said, his voice going up a full octave.

“...Did you take a picture of that?” Grantaire asked and leaned over in an attempt to see what Courfeyrac was doing.

“I needed proof!” Courfeyrac groaned. Grantaire looked up at Enjolras, who was smiling softly at him, his feminine features accentuated by the blush still on his face. Grantaire smiled back, because maybe they wouldn’t be too awful together after all.


End file.
